


"Stay" [Art]

by Sanvers_L



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Digital Art, F/F, Fanart, Sanvers - Freeform, Sanvers Big Bang, Sanvers Big Bang 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:09:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27036970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sanvers_L/pseuds/Sanvers_L
Summary: Artwork for the fic"Stay"bySukiLives
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer
Comments: 23
Kudos: 81
Collections: Sanvers Big Bang | 2020





	"Stay" [Art]

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys like these. Please let me know what you think in the comments :)

  
  
  



End file.
